Only a Picture
by Mandeth
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the picture on the secret cave's wall really meant? Was little Sora drawing a picture of Kairi or someone totally different? And what if that somebody finally figures it out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Thank you, but the poem is mine! Do not use without asking for permission to use it.

****

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Just a few words and then I'll send you off to the fanfic. Now I decided to write this fanfic because when I was finishing the game (getting to level 100 etc.) when I beat Ansem and when Kairi looks in the secret cave to find the picture of when Sora and Kairi drew on the wall…well…I looked at the picture that was suppose to be 'Kairi', but it looks more like Riku when he was little to me. Why? Because of the spiky hair going everywhere and the little Riku had that same hair. Even though Sora and Kairi drew that picture together…maybe Sora had a different picture in his mind…maybe he wasn't drawing Kairi, but Riku! So I base this fanfic off this and I hope you like it because it's going to be a wild ride. To begin this chapter takes place when Sora had already seen Riku for the first time after he came to Traverse Town and now he is saving the worlds with Donald and Goofy. I hope you enjoy! Hey! It is **_only_** a picture…

**I knew it couldn't be true…**

Even if I wish it…

As I gaze into those joyous eyes

I see nothing…

Only the darkness within.

Even though your heart is pure

It's eating you away

Piece-by-piece

Inch-by-inch

It freezes your body and manipulates your mind

And all I glimpse is evil…

Is it iniquitous?

Or is it something else?

Dive within the darkness…

We'll go together.

-by Mandeth

Chapter 1

__

Form for me…become one with the darkness… Beckoning with his finger, he sensed his gaze grow bitter as he observed the creature form into a new-fangled being, one of his creations. A ghost of a smile craved onto his pink lips as he gazed in awe.

Dark pools formed and seized the raven black creature to be consumed by the darkness and the silver-haired one lingered nonchalantly as seconds ticked away. His smile began to fade as the creature slowly ascended from the ominous dark pool and the creature gazed at him with piercing acidic orbs of an amber hue. Even though it looked like **_him_**…it could never be the true being.

Black despite its amber orbs, with spiky hair and the body of his best friend, the silver-haired boy loathed the very existence of it and contemplated on why he would create such a creature. Was his body lusting for something or was it his heart?

Sauntering over to his creation, the silver-haired one lightly brushed the strands of dark hair stroking the hardness and the jabbing spikes beneath his fingertips. Grimacing with disgust, he jerked away to see the cuts amongst his hand and watched ever-so-slowly as the skin began to patch itself back together as if nothing happened at all. He scowled at the heartless and he experienced a pang of something in his heart. This was so disturbing…he knew he should stop…he knew he should flee from the power he contained within himself, yet it was like a drug…pulling him deeper and deeper until he was avaricious for the answer. Anything...to relieve him from the pain that this power begot on his body day by day. Even the useless witch, realized what kind of power the boy had stored in his prison of a body.

"Sora…" the boy whispered as he stared at the heartless and it raised its head, waiting for a command. "Heartless Sora…how suiting…"

The heartless continued to halt in place, feeling the dark vibrations in his master as his master balled his fists and gazed away as if furious at a non-visible intruder.

But the boy did not budge and didn't plan to as he banged his left fist against the wall, making his silver hair shuffle to the side. The heartless merely continued to remain idle awaiting his command like an obedient heartless always should. The silver-haired boy shifted his head to gaze upon the heartless once again and the heartless gazed into orbs like its own, only a darker amber. The boy straightened himself up and glanced down at his bloodstained hand and once again scowled, watching as the skin patched itself once again further infuriating the boy. Then as suddenly as the anger came, it was swept away and stored for later as the boy ambled over toward his heartless creation and smirked with his now turquoise orbs.

"Come…" and with that the boy turned and sauntered out of the dark room, the heartless pursuing after.

__

He was lounging on a grassy hill top, gazing up at the clouds above and making out shapes of different things. There was a dog…and there was a duck. His lips pulled back into a smile when he saw a rabbit. It was his favorite animal, despite it being frail and small. Rabbits were quick and witty. He guessed he could describe himself like a rabbit. He wasn't the strongest person out there and he wasn't the tallest one either, but he made up for it with his quickness and his ability to think ahead and do the right thing. Oh! There goes a tiger!

They were strong and determined, powerful and demanding. Hmmm…that reminded him of Riku. He always was the one to try to take advantage of the situation and he wanted power to beat his opponents, whether it was plain sword fighting with Sora or catching a fish, Riku was always the one to pull through.

Then he observed a flower. It reminded him of Kairi. Pretty and delicate and kind of lazy. He chuckled and closed his eyes as his smile broadened. He missed his friends. He even yearned to be back on Destiny Islands and playing and imagining that they would get off again. Hopefully, Sora would hastily locate them and then they could discover a way back home.

He gradually opened his cobalt blue orbs to find the sky had unexpectedly darkened. His smile became a frown and he glanced around, wondering what had caused it. His gaze once again gazed up into the black and purple sky…wait…purple?

Suddenly, a dark beam shot out from the sky, making Sora shriek and shield his head with his hands.

"Sora…" The familiar voice made Sora tremble uncontrollably, he felt like a frightened insignificant tiny rabbit, "Sora?"

He gradually uncovered his head and glanced up to glimpse silver hair and the back of his best friend. His lips pulled back into a joyous grin and he sprang up. "Riku!"

Exclaiming the other boy's name, Riku turned ever-so-slowly with a smirk plastered on his handsome face. Riku was wearing an outfit that consisted of gray, red and black with a heartless symbol on his chest. Sora stared at him with a confused expression and Riku's smirk extended.

"Hello Sora…long time no see…" The silver-haired boy ambled toward him and something in the back of Sora's mind warned him that this wasn't right. Riku stopped a mere two feet in front of Sora and the younger boy gazed up into his turquoise orbs.

"Riku? Why are you wearing those clothes? What's with the heartless sign on your chest?" Sora was definitely confused, but Riku merely turned his back to Sora before speaking.

"Have you ever noticed that the sky when darkened is a beautiful thing?" Sora's head tilted at Riku's question before replying.

"No…"

"Ah…" Riku took a few steps to the right and his gaze remained on the gloomy sky. "Have you ever noticed that something so precious and pure can be so tainted?"

"What?" Sora took a step closer to Riku, but Riku only smirked and shook his head.

"That's what I expected…you indeed have much to learn Sora…"

"Stop talking in riddles Riku!" Sora stomped his foot onto the grassy ground and he crossed his arms in a pout. "What are you talking about!"

A low chuckle emitted from Riku as he turned to the pouting boy. "You are such a child Sora…" He paused before gazing up at the sky once again. "You have so much to learn and yet…you fail to apprehend the information thrown at you!" Riku's hand began to sway as he spoke a mere habit that Sora recalled about him. "It just shows how naïve you really are…"

"Why are you being so mean, Riku?" Sora scowled at the other boy, but then averted his gaze away from him as Riku glanced over at the boy with an intent look on his features.

"Because one day you're going to have to face something and no one is going to take your hand and lead you the way. You're going to be alone…and you're going to feel pain you wished you never felt…and the sad thing is…" Riku shook his head with a small smirk, "You've already started it…"

A dark black portal sprouted out of the darkness and purple and red energy spat out of it, sending shivers up Sora's spine. He hugged himself for reassurance and watched as Riku stepped in and disappeared.

Sora felt suddenly, terribly alone…terrified of what Riku was saying even though he understood so little of the conversation.

"Sora! Wake up!"

As the cinnamon-haired boy heard the thriving voice in his left ear, he rapidly jerked up, and gripping his sheets glanced around the room, frowning. Was it a dream? Where was Riku?

"Gawrsh! It seems Sora had a bad dream!" Sora glanced at the talking dog and his orbs blinked. "Sora are you alright?"

"Aw phooey! He's fine!" The duck quacked and waved it off with his white wing, "All he needs is to go save some worlds and he'll be fine!"

"I don't know Donald…" Goofy frowned and glanced over at his friend. "He is lookin' pretty pale…"

"I'm fine guys!" Sora inquired, with an enormous grin plastered on his face. His left hand rubbed the back of his neck to get the knots out and he waved it off with his free hand. "Nothing to worry about!"

Sora quickly hopped out of bed and reassured his friends with an extensive smile. "So…what are we going to do today?"

"Well…we have to go see Leon and Yuffie today…" Goofy reminded his two friends, "…and we have to go see that feller Nid!"

"Cid!" Donald corrected him and sighed. "Alright…hurry up Sora so we can leave…" Donald and Goofy ambled out of Sora's room and closed the door behind them. Sora sighed and allowed his façade to drop. _Well…at least they didn't seem to notice! I'm alright though!_

Trailing over toward the dresser with all his clothes, Sora sighed with a frown craved onto his lips. He opened the drawer and remained there, gazing at his normal attire. His shoulders slumped and he felt his heart fall. What was wrong with him?

Grabbing his clothes, Sora closed the drawer with his hip and ambled over toward his bed, placing the clothes upon the bed and silently stripping off his pajamas.

__

What did Riku mean in my dream? What was he trying to say? What pain will be inflicted on me?

Shedding everything except his boxers, Sora began to dress himself for the day.

__

Where is Riku? Where is Kairi? Is Riku alright? I miss them…

Done dressing, Sora kicked his clothes to the side to be harvested up later and cast a hand through his locks of spiky cinnamon hair. Well…despite this dream…he was going to have a good day! He would make sure of it!

Glancing around the room for anything he might possibly need, Sora nodded his head for reassurance and placed his hand on the knob of the door. _Well…here goes nothing…_

With a big smile, Sora opened the door and gazed upon his two friends with their backs turned to him, Sora blinked and silently, he swung the door toward him, but left it open just a tad to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Do you think Sora's alright, Donald?" Goofy asked and Sora watched as Donald crossed his arms, and his webbed foot tapped on the floor lightly.

"How should I know?" Donald's voice interrupted the silence and Sora's brow rose. "Maybe he's just having a bad morning…"

"Gawrsh! I don't know Donald…" Goofy frowned, even though Sora couldn't notice it. "I really think something is wrong with him…"

"Like what?" Donald demanded and glanced over toward Goofy. "Maybe it's just a thing he's going through!"

"I don't know…but he seems different is all…his eyes…they tell a whole different story…"

"I don't know what you're talk about Goofy, but let's just hope nothing is wrong with him! You know our duty! We are supposed to protect the keyblade master and find King Mickey! We have to get him to save the worlds for everyone's sake! Then he can change, but right now that's more important…he's going to have to forget his feelings and remember his duty!"

Sora silently closed the door and leaned his back against it. So that was all he was…a mere plaything being utilized to assist everyone else…well…what about him! Why couldn't someone worry about him? He bit his bottom lip and shook his head. Donald could be mean sometimes…maybe he was having a bad day and he didn't mean it! Nodding with approval, Sora opened the door once again and smiled, hoping to not give anything away.

"Are you guys ready?" His smile became wider and Donald sighed with relief.

"Finally!" He tapped his weapon against his arm and shook his head. "Sometimes…kids are so slow!" His complaining only further agitated Sora, but Sora only smiling.

"Sora…" Sora glanced over to Goofy, whom was frowning. "Are you alright?"

"Of course he is! He's the keyblade master! He has to be alright!" Donald interrupted before Sora could even get a word out. Sora nodded in agreement and tilted his head, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Let's go!" Donald ordered.

So the three strolled off, and Sora suddenly realized…he really was alone.

"Hi Sora!"

Sora glanced up to meet big brown eyes and a huge grin. Sora smiled. Yuffie always seemed to make everything better. "Hello Yuffie…"

"What's the matter?" Yuffie's smile turned upside down into a frown. "Are you sick?"

"No!" Sora chuckled and grinned. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Good!" She ruffled up his hair with her hand. "We wouldn't want our keyblade master to feel down now would we?" She grasped his cheeks and squeezed. "No we wouldn't! Right wittle Sowa? Who's a good keyblade master, eh? Who's a good-?"

"Yuffie…" A deep voice interrupted the babying of Yuffie and Yuffie turned to gaze at Leon with a sheepish grin, letting go of Sora's cheeks. "I was only having fun!"

Leon shook his head and passed his head through his long locks of brown hair. "We're not here to baby Sora around…he's the keyblade master not a doll…"

Yuffie sighed and her shoulders began to slump. "But-"

"No 'buts' Yuffie…" Leon once again shook his head and then turned his gaze to Sora. "Yuffie…why don't you go get a few more potions for Sora…I bet he probably needs them."

"Alright!" Yuffie saluted with her left hand and sprinted out the door, grabbing her weapon along the way. Sora's gaze averted from Leon's, but to the door that slammed shut after Yuffie sprinted away.

"We have some important issues to talk about…"

So Sora listened, but his mind was somewhere else and the whole while a heartless shaped like a boy's best friend, watched him for his master as his master commanded and all the while with a devious grin on its face.

Now this is chapter one! How did you like it? There will definitely be some interesting things in chapter two, so please continue reading and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please! -


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! All I own is my poems. Thank you! -

****

Author's Note: So…how did you like the first chapter? I thought it was okay. I didn't see to many reviews, but maybe after this chapter more people will start wanting to review! - Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 2

__

Another night with no sleep

Tired eyes, but no dreams

I look into the darkness

What do I see?

The shadows as they watch me…

Even though I don't move

I feel as if I'm gone

Away as I look upon the darkness…that I suddenly call my home.

A place to relax

A place to see naught

Only black and the shadows around me

Even though I want to leave

Even though all I want is sleep…

The darkness always prevails…

And I feel so weak.

Even though you think I lie

Even though I want to cry

It's not a dream

Or a fantasy

It's real…

Because the darkness is inside of me…

-By Mandeth

****

Chapter 16

Darkness…

The single dwelling where he could all of a sudden relax and think. An area where he could assemble among his rancorous creations and experience their talons, scraping up against him as if to remind him of the encumbrance he undergoes every day. Though he coped with the pain, he actually took pleasure in the feeling of something was caring about him. Though that wouldn't make much sense to the normal person's mind…it did with him.

Every time he tried his luck in falling into a dreamless slumber, the darkness would tug on his heart, wrenching him from what he desired for. Almost more than having revenge on his ex-best friend, who appeared to disregard him and he grabbed some random duck and dog to replace him.

The irony of it all…it was so excruciating. It felt like someone was tugging at his heart strings and they abruptly seemed to seize a knife and hack them one-by-one. Once the last string was cut…he didn't know what would happen.

As another talon scraped his pale skin, he wondered how he ever got into this predicament. Was he being punished because of his dream to explore other worlds? Was it because he wanted to be free…or was it something entirely different? Something he had no control of and yet…he knew nothing of at the same time…whatever…it probably was because it was his destiny.

Destiny…

The bitch of all his troubles. Could she grant him a solitary serene night of a dreamless slumber and without the talons of the darkness grazing against him till he cried out in pure pain, wanting to shed unwanted tears that would only be lost to the darkness? He was such a confusing being and a weak one as well. First he loved the darkness and now he loathed it?

That was how it was…the darkness was loved at times and it was definitely hated at times. So what if Riku loved and hated it? That was just who he was…

Speaking of the darkness, his eyes narrowed a tad as he heard the little footsteps of his most prized creature…and his most hated…oh the irony…

Heartless Sora stood a few feet from his master and felt the power radiating from his creator. He watched as his master turned toward him with a bitter gleam in his turquoise orbs. Heartless Sora spoke without further ado.

**__**

Master…Master's other is leaving world…Master's other is sad…Master's other want-

"He is not my other…" Riku growled and averted his gaze from the dark silhouette he constructed with his own two hands. "Continue…"

Heartless Sora blinked his amber orbs and it straightened up, continuing his message. **_Keyblade…traveling away…keyblade wants company of master…keyblade wants-_**

"Stop…" Riku demanded and the heartless halted…its eyes cool and unfazed by the sudden command thrown at it.

"Tell me where he is going…"

**__**

Master…Heartless Sora does not know where Master's other is headed to…Master want Heartless Sora to find out?

A dry smirk forced its way onto Riku's lips. "No…" The boy turned his back to the heartless and sniggered. "I'll send him a present…"

**__**

Yes master…as Master wishes…Master is the best! Master knows what Master wants! Heartless Sora will gather Master's other creations…Master want this yes?

Riku glanced back toward his creation and his smirk extended. "Why not? Send some of my best creations…let him have some fun…"

**__**

Yes Master! As Master wishes…

"Good…" Riku watched with unfazed orbs as menacing murky pools surrounded his being and heartless of all types poured out of them, glancing up at their master, who seemed to scowl from the sudden occurrence of heartless in his gloomy bedroom. "Just go…and bring me back a present…"

**__**

Yes master! The heartless murmured in unison and they vanished into the darkness, Riku suddenly felt so lonesome, but reserved it to himself not in the mood to dispirit himself any further.

Trailing over toward his large black sheeted bed, Riku laid skewed on top of it, closing his weary orbs, fighting back the sleep he craved. He felt his body shut down and a smile replaced his frown as nothing was trying to wrench him from the slumber he desired. He was so close to sleep…so…close…

"Wake up, _boy_…" A familiar bitter voice, interrupted the process of sleep and he turned onto his side, hoping the dim-witted witch would acquire the hint and leave him be.

"Riku…" She threatened and he waved an arm dismissively, giving her yet another hint for her to depart so he could sleep.

Just as he felt like he was snoozing, he sensed his body shudder violently and he wailed out in sheer pain. Whatever was yanking at his heart strings was tugging this one aggressively and Riku grasped his shirt-covered chest, rolling off the bed and onto the freezing solid cemented floor. Beads of sweat descended onto the ground and began to form a pool of water. His eyes couldn't focus and all he wanted was to go back home…away from this wicked witch. Suddenly, the shudders and the pain utterly disappeared and Riku glanced up at the witch which had an amused smirk on her hideous face.

"I have a special surprise for you boy…" She turned her back to Riku and her cloak smacked him in the face. Riku scowled and Maleficent began to amble off. Without another word, Riku pursued after her like an inquisitive petite five year old.

"Well another world saved!" Quacked the duck as he raised his feather in triumph.

"Gawrsh! It was tough though!" Goofy sighed, but had a huge smile on his face. Sora on the other hand planted a small smile to his lips and nodded, feeling weary of the tremendous burden he withheld on his body. He was indeed tired of walking and was welcoming the bed in his room in Traverse Town. Slight pain in his feet, Sora yawned and was glad that he had saved Ariel and King Triton's world. He even learned how to swim differently and he actually breathed underwater! It was amazing!

"Sora? Sora are you listening?" An annoyed voice asked and Sora glanced over toward Donald, which glared at him for not paying any attention to him.

"Huh?"

"Aw phooey!" Donald waved it off and they continued pacing toward their house in the Third District.

**__**

Master's other is here…

Sora froze upon perceiving a voice inside his head. He glanced around, but discovered no one in sight. Despite the voice, he continued pacing wearily, contemplating on how long it would take to get home.

**__**

Keyblade! Keyblade! Voices in unison shrieked with joy. Sora glanced around again and gazed over to his two friends just chatting away. He suddenly realized he was trailing behind and quickened his pace.

**__**

Get him! Remember what master said…bring master a present!

Then all at once, shadows from near and far, glided across the cemented ground and popped up groups at a time. Sora unexpectedly felt a metallic weight in his hand and glanced down to see his keyblade humming and ready for action.

They attacked in unison and Sora fought on instinct, wildly swinging his keyblade to and fro, causing the heartless to shudder and back away. He could hear the thunder booming in the background as he recognized Donald casting a thunder spell at a group of Heartless. Sora took out another one with a swing of his keyblade. This was getting very far at the rate they were going. Scowling, Sora glanced back at his friends to see more groups of Heartless popping up out of the ominous pools of darkness.

"Sora! Watch out!"

Sora averted his gaze away from his two friends and gasped as he was met with a Heartless with the features of him. His black spiky hair, swayed to and fro from the Aero spell that Donald swiftly cast on Sora and the amber orbs staring into his cobalt ones seemed to loath him for unknown reasons. The Heartless had a small smirk plastered on its black face and Sora's lips pulled down into a deep frown. What was a heartless doing looking like him? With the blink of Sora's blue orbs, the heartless was gone. Pondering that he was imagining things, his shield of wind suddenly departed and Sora was too sluggish for the attack to his head as he grunted in pain as his eyes rolled back into his head and all he heard before he passed out was:

**__**

Backstabber…

A long-fingered cold hand was suddenly placed on his back as Riku glanced up at the witch that saved him from his ex-best friend. Even though sometimes he thought she was the cause of his pain and a nightmare to live with, she could be tolerable at other times such as these.

"Well…I have found something you will definitely enjoy…boy." The powerful hand on his back rose and pointed with one long finger toward a door that they were halted in front of. It was a light green door beautifully designed and it seemed so novel yet so ancient. The rest of the room was lit up with pink and green lights and Riku wondered why this place was so lit up compared to the rest of Hollow Bastion. Riku hesitated before he approached the door and he placed the palm of his hand onto the door and pushed and watched as the door opened on its own and a bright light flashed into his orbs rendering him blind for the moment.

What he saw would change his life forever…

Well I'm going to stop there and I'll make you wonder where he is! How did you readers like it? This chapter wasn't too exciting because I had to get the plot moving along. Chapter three will definitely make you think. - Anyway please keep reading and REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only my poems. Thank you.

****

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have received! I'm getting very excited about this story (because you readers are going to be so surprised!). X3 Anyway, back to business…this chapter is a little darker than the others and I actually gave it a name, so I hope you enjoy! -

Chapter 3: Story of a Tear Drop

The pattering of the rain drops

As they descend upon the ground

Weary from their travels from up above

Smacking my face with tiny needles

Of bitter pain…

I call myself a tear drop

Even though I seem okay

Truth to be told…

I'm not as everyone will say

The sorrow in my heart

Could drown me repeatedly

Even though all I want

Is for you to be holding me…

I want to stop this pain

I want to stop it now…

But every time I try…I fail.

Lonely little tear drop…

That's what they call me…

But when will this lonely tear drop…

Be finally set free?

By Mandeth

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pain…

He could feel it reverberate through his entire slender body. Colossal pain seeped into his head and he attempted to budge his hand to try to alleviate the pain, but the only movement he caused was the twitch of his finger. Unhurriedly, Sora opened his pained cobalt blue orbs and snapped them shut as he groaned from the ache.

"Sora? Wake up you lazy bum!" The familiar giggling pervaded through Sora's mind. He felt as if he would lose conscious at any moment and he sighed, mutely, hoping to get out of his half-conscious state.

"Come on Sora! You really are a lazy bum…" That voice…it was Kairi…

Sora's brow rose and his eyes once again opened, slowly. His mouth dropped a tad and a smile tugged at his lips. "Kairi…?"

"Kairi? Are we imagining things again, Sora?"

Sora blinked his cobalt orbs and sighed, laboriously. The voice suddenly changed. It was only Yuffie…

"Y-Yuffie? W-"

"Don't speak…Donald and Goofy are getting potions now…" Spoke Leon his usual stone-cold orbs of gray-blue gazed upon Sora with worriment, dropping his many masks for just that simple moment…or…until Donald and Goofy got back.

"We got them Leon!" Goofy exclaimed as he closed the door behind him. "Is Sora alright?" Goofy asked and Donald and Goofy dashed over to present Leon the potions, concern filled their eyes and Sora suddenly felt terrible for some anonymous reason. He made everyone worry over him. "Sora! You're awake!" They shouted in unison and Leon glared at them, his masks back up.

"He'll be fine after we give him these potions…then he'll rest." He turned to everyone in the room and sighed. "Why don't you guys go home? I'll take care of him…"

Yuffie smiled and nodded as she waved to the half-conscious Sora. "Feel better Sora! I'll check on you tomorrow!" She ambled out the door with another wave to everyone in the room and disappeared as the door closed behind her. Donald and Goofy glanced over to one another and Goofy smiled, walking over toward Sora.

"You get plenty of rest Sora…no sad faces okay?" Sora's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile and Goofy nodded, contently. Donald waddled up to Sora on the bed and frowned.

"Goodbye Sora…we'll see you tomorrow…" With that they began to pace toward the door, turning back to gaze at Sora then back to the door as they trudged out and closed the door behind them.

There was an immediate silence as Sora closed his eyes from the pain jabbing at his body. A fatigued groan escaped the boy's lips and as he was drifting to sleep, he felt a cool hand upon his forehead, snapping him away from slumber. "L-Leon?"

"Shh…" He allayed Sora and sighed. "Open your mouth…"

Sora complied and felt a warm substance drift down his throat as he swallowed whatever it was. It tasted sweet, but tangy, maybe a little spicy? He couldn't describe it in his state of mind, but it was pretty good.

After there was no more, Sora felt the pain beginning to flow away and he sighed, contently. Turning his back to Leon, Sora slid his arm under the pillow his head rested on and hugged it as if it were a person. Drifting off into sweet slumber, with Leon all the while watching him with a rare smile plastered on his lips.

How could this kid be the Keyblade master? Why wasn't he chosen for the job?

__

Hmm…

Frowning, Leon permitted his hand to drift down the slumbering boy's cheek, feeling the scratches embedded in the skin and he grimaced. The kid was merely a boy…who would want to damage something so chaste?

Shaking his head, Leon yanked his hand away and began to massage his temples. There were so many questions…not enough answers. Sora even seemed so peaceful when he slept, despite all the scratches and bruises on his tan slender body. Who could bring so much pain to him…?

And for once in his life…he knew he cared for someone, despite his cool demeanor.

__

Me? Care for the little squirt? I care for no one…not ever since…

Willing the painful thoughts away as they progressively began to pervade through his mind and remind him of his past; Leon took in a deep breath and exhaled, averting his gaze away from the boy sleeping in front of him.

"Whatever…" he whispered as he stood from the chair that he planted himself into and ambled into the kitchen, clearly missing the shadow that lingered in the corner with a devious grin.

**__**

Master will be pleased…

The Heartless' grin became a smirk as it tip-toed toward the sleeping boy and grasped the crown necklace that dangled from the tanned boy's neck. With a swift motion, it ripped it from the boy's neck, roughly and smiled as the tanned boy screamed awakening from his slumber.

The Heartless snapped its head to the sudden footsteps pounding on the floor boards from a distance and it smirked as a tall man with locks of brown hair appeared, gunblade in his hand. The Heartless stared at the shocked steel gray-blue orbs and suddenly a dark pool began to engulf its form.

It disappeared before the brunette could fire.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

__

What? It can't be…! HOME!

The beautiful white sand was beneath his feet and the noisy waves were crashing into rocks off in the distance. The sun was shining presenting everything with a healthy golden glow as it began to sink in the sky. The palm trees swayed to and fro as if beckoning Riku to explore further. Riku turned to Maleficent, who was gazing straight ahead, impassively.

"The darkness will give you anything Riku…" Maleficent began monotonous, indicating with her arm in a wide arc to present the little island to Riku. "It is you that must choose if you will let the darkness help you."

The words entered in one ear and out the other as Riku dashed off, exploring the island that ever since now was only in his dreams. A serene breeze puffed by, disheveling Riku's gleaming silver locks. The boy rounded the corner and darted up the wooden stairs, his laughter began to echo as he plunged into the secret cave's entrance and the warmth of the damp cave enveloped his slender, but muscular form. His mouth became suddenly dry as he gazed upon the pictures that were drawn by the kids of the island (but mostly it was drawn by Riku, Sora and Kairi). His lips curved into a smile as he recognized the picture of Knight Sora on top of the world, 'the one who will save the day…' That was drawn by none other than Riku and Sora themselves. Sora drew the world and Riku drew Sora in his shining knight armor. They (meaning Sora, Kairi and Riku) used to play Knights and Villains and Sora was always the Knight and Riku the Villain…there goes the irony again.

He glimpsed the white-chalked ghost on the wall and continued to smile. That was when seven year old Sora had a daunting nightmare and he proceeded to Riku's house in the middle of the night and scrambled up the vine-ladder into his room (they both lived next door) and woke up the little Riku.

__

"Ri! RI! Wake up! Riku!"

The familiar voice of his best friend whispered his nickname into his ear and went out the other as his petite body rolled over, back facing his weeping friend. His jade orbs snapped open as Sora shook his body.

"Ri! Ri! Riku?"

"What Sora!" He snapped, twisting his body to gaze upon Sora and his eyes softened as jade met cobalt blue. He propped himself on his tiny elbows and tilted his head to the side, his hair tousled. "Sor? What's wrong Sora?"

"Riku…" Sora sniffled, embracing Mr. Rabbit, the plush rabbit he always slept with and Riku watched his best friend quivering with fear. "Ri…the shadows came in-into my d-dream a-again…"

A frown adorned his small pink lips and Riku ruffled his best friend's hair in an attempt to assuage Sora's fears. "Hey, Sor…it's okay!" Riku smiled and began to stroke the unruly spikes that Sora dubbed his hair. "How about we go on an adventure?"

"Really!" Sora beamed, plopping himself on the navy carpeted floor besides Riku's bedside and Riku's head bobbled.

"Sure! You and me can go to Destiny Island and play Good guys and Bad guys! We'll be the good guys and the bad guys will be the shadows!" As Riku explained, Sora's lips twitched into an adorable excited grin and Riku couldn't help, but feel cheerful for wrestling away his friend's fears.

"So are you ready?" Riku concluded and Sora hopped up, clinging to Mr. Rabbit. "Is Mr. Rabbit coming with us too?"

"Yeah! Just think, Ri! You, me and Mr. Rabbit on an adventure!" Sora chirped and skipped around the room, his baby blue pajamas with ducks on the bottoms, swaying to and fro as he went. "Ri and Sor! Off on another adventure!" In a sing-song voice, Sora made up a little chant as Riku rolled out of bed.

"Ri and Mr. Rabbit will beat the enemies with me!

He'll fight the battles far and wide and help the women at the same time!

Ri and Sor and Mr. Rabbit off to save the day once again!

Yay! Yay! Yay!"

After Sora's chanting, Riku shook his head and gave Sora a 'what-was-that?' look, which provoked Sora to continue singing. Riku smiled and cast his small pale hand through his short silver locks. Shaking his head, Riku rested his slender finger on his lips to motion for Sora to quiet himself, which Sora complied rather quickly. With an apologetic smile, Sora grinned a cute little grin and Riku brushed past him toward his closet to fetch their wooden swords. Grasping them in his hand, Riku flung Sora's wooden sword toward his best friend and Sora caught it in mid-air, pumping up the other hand which carried Mr. Rabbit into the air in triumph. Shaking his head, Riku grabbed a flashlight before he closed his closet door and ambled, mutely over to his window, motioning for Sora to follow.

So they descended down the vine-ladder and ventured their way to Destiny Island, taking Riku's boat and sailing over there. As they stepped onto the sand beneath there feet, Riku rose his sword and motioned for Sora to follow him, which Sora complied and clung to Mr. Rabbit, slightly holding up his wooden sword in defense. Riku shook his head and unhurriedly pressed on, traveling toward the secret cave's entrance for safety and he unexpectedly turned, frightening Sora in the process and Riku chuckled, causing Sora to giggle pushing his fears to the side and raising his sword with a determined expression on his face.

"Are you ready Sor?" Riku whispered and Sora nodded his head, mutely. "Alright…this is the shadows' lair…if we beat them here…they'll be gone for good!"

"Alright Ri! Let's do it!" Sora watched as Riku crawled into the dark cave and he followed after. The younger boy wondered why he was always the weak one…why was he always the one needing Riku?

Riku turned the flashlight on and pointed it around the cave, frowning at all the pictures that Kairi and Sora drew without him. Sighing, Riku halted the flashlight on two rocks beside a spot where there was an empty spot for drawing.

"I have an idea Sor!" Riku sauntered over toward the wall and grabbed a rock, angling the flashlight so he could make out the wall in front of him. "Come draw a picture with me!"

"Okay Ri!" Sora skipped over and squealed childishly, dropping his sword and clinging to Mr. Rabbit. "What are we drawing?"

"Ghosts, Shadows and a haunted Mansion."

So they drew their creations and by the time they finished, both boys were slumbering beside each other all the while both of them clutched onto Mr. Rabbit, who blankly stared at the cave's ceiling.

Shoulder's slumping; Riku let out a sorrowful sigh and ran a hand through his silver hair. Why were memories so haunting after awhile? Shaking his head, Riku grazed his eyes onto the other drawings and spotted one by the door. That's right…that wooden oak door that appeared out of no where…it was still here…

Venturing over, Riku inspected the picture by the door and held an immediate frown plastered on his pink lips. What was this?

The face of Sora with a small on his chalked face…the other person had to be Kairi…there was no other guess. He could feel his anger ignite as he saw a star heading in the direction of Kairi's face. Riku's hands fist into a sphere and he sensed the hairs on his neck erect. Why was this picture so distressing? Why couldn't he be in anything? Why was he always the one babysitting his friends like a mother hen? Or even if he did watch over them…why wasn't he included in anything?

__

Stop whining Riku…what is wrong with me? Why do I care so much about him…? Yes…he was my best friend, but…

Scowling at the picture in front of him, Riku jumped at the hand that snaked onto his shoulder and he snapped his head toward the intruder. The witch stood beside him, her gaze only on him and Riku felt his body shaking. What was wrong with him?

"Riku…" The shrewd witch whispered his name and Riku averted his gaze away, staring vacantly at the picture. His mind reeling with unknown emotions. "You feel angered at this picture?"

__

Anger…

"Yes…" Riku hissed and his body tensed.

"You feel something for the girl…or maybe…the boy?"

__

Feel…?

"I-"

"Resentment perhaps?"

__

Resentment…

"Or is it something else?" Smirking, Maleficent pat the young boy's arm and began to form a devious grin. "Something deep within you…something that you push away…"

__

Deep…push away?

"Wha-" Gazing upon the picture his heart began to beat rapidly and a blush tented his cheeks. "Are you saying…I love him?"

"Ah…only you would know…"

__

Love…?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His sapphire blue eyes opened to gaze out at the water that surrounded the Island he dubbed his play Island and he smiled, hugging himself and asking himself why he was alone on such a lovely day! The sun was beaming up in the sky like a flashlight in a dark cave and the rays enveloped his slender form and filled his body with their warmth. His short legs were stretched before him and he propped himself on the palm of his hands, gazing out at the sea. He ran a small hand through his short locks of brown spikes and he clutched Mr. Rabbit to his chest.

Where were Riku and Kairi?

"Sora!" As on cue, Sora turned to gaze at Kairi who was smiling at him with her hands clasped behind her back. Her small pale face was tilted to the side, cutely and she bounced on the balls on her feet. "Wanna go play in the secret place?"

Sora blinked a few times and tilted his head in question. "Where is Riku?"

Kairi shrugged and her eyes widened with innocence. "I don't know Sora…come on! Please?" Her bottom lip puffed out in a pout and Sora smiled nodding. She squealed and pulled him up and dragged him to the secret place's entrance. The coolness of the damp cave felt good on the children's skin as they entered and Kairi skipped over to two rocks. Bending down she grasped one in her hand and Sora ambled over, mimicking what she did, Mr. Rabbit still in his hand.

"Okay Sora! Draw the person you like the most on the Island!" Kairi began as she giggled with a hand over her lips. "Okay?"

Sora blinked and shrugged wondering what the big deal was…she should know his favorite person on the Island! It was Riku!

So they began to draw, Kairi drawing Sora and Sora drawing Riku with his mouth open in a huge smile that he dreamed to see one day. Grazing the rock against the wall, Sora drew the hair and Kairi squealed dropping her rock to the ground and embracing Sora.

"It looks just like me!" She giggled and a premature blush tented her cheeks. "I can't believe you like me the most!" She bounced up and skipped around the cave as if she was Selphie. Sora, being the kind of kid not to let anyone down just grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh-huh…"

"Come on! Let's go play something else!" Grabbing Sora's small tan hand, Kairi dragged him away from the picture. Sora blinked and sighed. What was he going to do now? What would he tell Riku…?

"Riku!"

Jolting up, Sora quickly regretted he ever even woke up and groaned from sheer pain. Weakly placing his hand around his neck, Sora rubbed it and felt a burning pain. Gasping he searched for his necklace and his eyes widened. It was gone!

__

Riku gave that to me…my necklace…

Sensing tears begin to burn his eyes, Sora heard a deep grunt come from the corner and noticed Leon gazing at him with distress. Leon trudged over and shook his head, handing Sora a potion bottle, Sora feebly reached for the bottle and sighed as he put it to his lips and drunk the contents inside, all the while tears cascading down his cheeks. Feeling the warmth in his veins, Sora held the empty bottle in both of his hands.

"It's gone…"

Jumping off the bed, Sora let out a cry and darted toward the door only to be held back by a powerful hand on his arm. Twisting his body to snarl in rage at the brunette that held him back, Sora was crushed into Leon's chest and the bottle slipped out of his hand, colliding with the wooden floor boards. Sora flinched and pushed away from Leon, running out the door and sliding in the mud as rain poured down on his slender form. Scurrying away from the house, Sora slipped and slid through the mud, dying his clothes brown and his face was caked with the gunk. Searching for any sign of his necklace, Sora fell for the last time to the ground and laid the side of his face in a puddle of mud, tears and mud mixing together in his face. Sora clutched his hair and wept feeling the cold needles of rain pounding on his back.

__

I'm so sorry Riku…I lost it…the last thing that you gave me…my favorite thing in the whole world…you told me to keep it with me forever…I promised…and…now it's gone…and so are you…gone with the darkness like I saw you in that stupid whale…you're gone…

…and I failed…you…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3 done! Now the plot moves along right? Now future chapters will only get darker and darker…and I there will be suicide…I know I didn't warn anyone about this, but I was thinking about it and it is part of the story so I think it is necessary. Anyway, on a lighter note REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Only the poems are mine and only mine. Thank you.

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 4

****

You think I'm always happy

You think I'm always bright

But you've never seen me cry at night

Wishing for an angel

On a star up above

Hoping someone will answer me

Hoping I'm not left in the dark

I'm not always happy

I'm not always bright

Can't you see the sorrow in my eyes tonight?

Will someone listen?

Will someone care?

Will I be left in the dark…?

With nobody there?

I'm not always happy…

I'm not always bright…

Just for one day

I want to cry…

And finally be done with it…

Forever…maybe tonight…

by Mandeth

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Happiness…

A heartless shaped as a boy's ex-best friend walked through the dark hallways in the place it could only call home, clutching the very thing it was joyous about. The necklace in his hand felt cold against his already chilled black skin and its amber orbs glittered with what could only be pure bliss. It knew his master would be happy…he knew his master would love him for the present he would give to his bitter master. It couldn't wait!

Far more animated than it had ever been previously in its entire life, Heartless Sora practically bounced his way to his master's room, wondering how his master will repay him for his wonderful deed. He was a good heartless! Heartless Sora was the best heartless ever!

The heartless paused in mid-step and felt a sudden chill draft into the hallway. His amber orbs peered into the darkness, but he saw nothing, until a pale hand clasped his shoulder and it jumped back, clearly startled. He glanced up to face the woman master hated with a passion. It was Maleficent.

"Ah…you are one of the boy's creations…" Her silky voice, made the heartless shudder under her touch and the witch's lips twitched into a scheming smirk. "You must have done something wonderful to be as joyous as you are…"

****

Yes! Heartless Sora will make Master happy! Heartless Sora has hurt Master's other and taken something dear to Master's other…Master will be pleased…

"Pleased you say?" The witch drawled her smirk continuous. "How do you know this?" She questioned and the Heartless seemed taken back, pondering in his head. "What if your master despises you for what you did…?"

****

But Master said for Heartless Sora to bring Master back a present…Heartless Sora brought something for Master! Maybe you are wrong!

The witch scowled and brought down her scepter before the heartless and Heartless Sora jumped back, wide-eyed.

"Now listen to me…" She paused and smiled. "I know you want to please the boy…so I may have something that can help you…"

The Heartless' head perked up and it waited for the witch to explain. Maleficent pinned the heartless with her stare and she began.

"I know you wish to become closer to your master and I shall help you."

****

Really? Will Master forget about Master's other and like Heartless Sora?

"Yes…and the boy will be most pleased…"

****

What does Heartless Sora need to do?

"Bring the keyblade master's heart to me…and I shall help you…"

The Heartless' amber eyes twinkled with a new goal before him and he was about to walk passed the witch, but was abruptly stopped and it spun around as the scepter blocked his way.

"Do not tell the boy of our plan…let it be our little secret…"

The Heartless nodded and skipped off, leaving an amused Maleficent.

As the black hand turned the knob of the door, Heartless Sora opened the door and peered into the darkness once more, feeling the coldness of his master's room.

He could not sense his master.

Silently stepping into the cool room, the heartless pondered what Maleficent had in store for it…

It had given the witch its trust so willingly.

Stepping into the shadows (so as to feel some comfort in this eerily calm place), Heartless Sora didn't hear the footsteps approaching the door until the door slammed open. His amber eyes followed the said master he was searching for, but his master didn't seem too happy at the moment.

"What if the witch is RIGHT?" Pacing around the chilly room, Riku couldn't help but feel watched as he ranted and raved. "What if she is right about that stupid picture? There could always be a possibility…"

Suddenly, Heartless Sora was very confused…

"NO! He is my enemy…it would never be true…Sora hates me…"

The Heartless was suddenly overjoyed.

"But…what if he doesn't?"

Sadness.

Riku growled, balling up his fists. "He's only looking for Kairi…and I'm only getting in the way."

Happiness.

"I have to find out…do I really love him? Does he have the same feelings? UGH! I'm so confused…" Gripping his silver hair with gloved covered hands, Riku pulled and stifled a scream of pain.

Glaring, the Heartless finally made his appearance, hiding the necklace behind his back.

****

Master…I have brought you a present.

Gradually letting his hands fall to the side, Riku turned, brow rising in question. Hesitantly, the Heartless trailed over toward his master, uncovering the necklace from behind his back. Wide-eyed, Riku snatched the necklace from his Heartless' hand and traced a finger over the crown pendant. The Heartless watched in fascination as his master seemed to become joyous…

That was until…

_"How did you get this?" Riku asked, fumingly and Heartless Sora cowered from his master's venomous gaze. "Did you hurt him…?" ****_

Master said for Heartless Sora to bring Master a present…Heartless Sora took necklace from Master's other…Heartless Sora thought Master would be happy…

Riku glanced back down toward the necklace and smirked, plan obviously forming in his head. "Maybe…this will work out after all…"

****

So Master is pleased?

"Ah…very much so…" Riku turned his back to his creation. He wrapped his fingers around the necklace and smirked. "You have done well, Heartless Sora…"

That was all the heartless ever wanted to hear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Warmth…

The brunette keyblade master wasn't in the cold, wet, gunky mud anymore, but instead in the same bed he had jumped out of in hopes of finding his lost treasure. Lifting his hand towards his neck, he sighed, finally calm about losing his necklace.

I have to get it back, but what's the chance of me finding it again? Someone stole it…Leon maybe knows! I could ask him!

The said older male (coming out of the kitchen), rushed over toward Sora, asking him if he was alright.

"Yeah…I think so…" Sora began, grasping the bed sheets and twisting them in his hands. "Who took it Leon…?"

Sora wasn't even expecting the answer he got.

"A heartless…"

"Wha…?" He gave Leon a perplexed look, watching the older man.

Leon grunted, crossing his arms as he tore his gaze away from Sora to look at the wooden floor boards. "I honestly don't know why…the heartless had the chance to take your heart…why didn't it?" It was more a question that he directed to himself, but Sora answered it.

"Someone wanted it, maybe?"

"Maybe…but why a necklace?"

Sora looked down, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know…" It was the truth, Sora honestly didn't know and that's what nagged him in the back of his mind.

I have a bad feeling about this…

Leon sighed, casting a hand through his shaggy brown locks. "It makes no sense…"

Silence.

"Sora, who knows about the necklace?"

Sora paused, pondering. "Umm…you, me, Kairi, and…Riku."

"Didn't you say he was there when you were inside Monstro?"

"Yeah…and he was different too…I didn't like it…"

"He controls the Heartless now, doesn't he?"

"Yes…" Breathing out his answer, Sora closed his eyes, not liking the possibility it was Riku.

What if it is him? What am I going to do…?

Walking towards the window on the far side of the room, Leon rested his elbows on the sill, gazing out the said window. Once again, the room was filled with silence, which got Sora thinking.

I know Riku is my enemy, but…I wish it wasn't true…why else would a Heartless take my necklace…when will I see Riku again?

Sitting up in the comfy bed, Sora shook his head. This wasn't supposed to happen…why was this happening?

With out words, Leon turned, staring at the younger boy in his bed. "Sora."

"Huh?"

"Remember what you must do…you're the Keyblade master…"

"I know…"

I know…

"Get some rest…you'll need it…" With that, Leon looked over to Sora and went back into the kitchen, where Sora could faintly catch the scent of some fresh baked cookies.

GGGGRRRRRRRRR!

Blushing, Sora placed a hand on his hungry stomach. How long had it been since he had eaten? A day? Two days?

Pushing the thoughts of food away, Sora laid back down on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling. What was he going to do?

Why is Riku doing this to me? I thought we were friends…why have we suddenly become enemies? It makes no sense…

Frustrated tears welled up in his cobalt eyes, Sora violently brushed them away. There was no reason to cry…none at all!

Turning on his side, Sora closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, despite the tears falling from his closed spheres of blue.

First all of us are taken from home, then we're all separated and when I finally see Riku, he's my enemy! That's just great…when will this ever end…?

Flipping to his other side, Sora nuzzled his pillow, trying to feel the comfort of sleep and fly away from his nightmare called life…but…he couldn't sleep.

Opening his puffy red eyes, Sora shook his head, sliding off the bed. He shuffled over toward the only window in the little room and gazed outside, looking up at a lone star up in the vast black sky.

I wish…I could see Riku again…I want to find Kairi…I wish we could all leave together! I wish I could go home…

Wiping another tear that was drifting down his damp cheek, Sora felt like the world's biggest cry baby right about now…

I can't believe I'm crying…stupid heartless that stole my necklace…

Sora wrapped his arms around his slender body and sighed, still gazing up at that little star. All the other stars were on either side of it, but were so much farther away.

"Sora?"

The said brunette turned, gazing at the man who voiced his name. "What?"

Leon sighed, as if he knew how Sora felt.

He just doesn't understand…

"Are you hungry?"

Sora's eyes instantly lit up. He quickly nodded his head and felt his lips twitch into a small smile. "Yeah."

Leon motioned for him to follow him and Sora did just that, filling his stomach with fresh chocolate chip cookies.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jumping from one slippery rooftop to another, the figure and its companion stopped and jumped to the ground below, landing in a crouching position. The figure's companion landed on its feet.

"Come…"

The companion followed the figure as quickly as possible, as the figure bounded down a dark alley in between rows of houses, cloak flowing freely behind him. It opened the entrance into the third district and was met with the house he hoped to find.

Venturing towards the outside wall of the house, the figure leaned its lean, but muscular back on the cold wall, scooting closer and closer to the one window that overlooked the third district.

Faintly, the figure could see the person looking out of it.

The figure was the predator…

The boy was the prey…

…and nothing could stop the figure from watching the brunette crying while looking out the said window.

The figure showed no remorse, nor did it possibly care. All it wanted to do was gain a little information on the boy he would soon destroy. Even though the boy he currently possessed was fighting his way to regain consciousness, the figure pushed the spirit of the boy back, stifling his laughter for later.

There was another matter to attend to first…

The boy he currently possessed…this silver-haired god of some sorts seemed to have a small fascination with the Keyblade master…

That would be no good when the figure destroyed him…

Besides…once the Keyblade master was destroyed, the boy he possessed would surely cease fighting with him and finally give in to the wandering darkness.

That was the plan…

If only he had his original body back…he could do so much more damage than this little nuisance of a boy.

However, the companion could only think of the devious plan to take the Keyblade master's heart. He wanted his master to love him…but what did the witch have in store for the heartless shaped as a boy?

As the heartless stood there, it watched its odd acting master. There was something weird. Maybe it was this mass of power emitting his master's form? What ever it was…the heartless was mildly aware of it.

"Let's go…I've seen enough…"

Heartless Sora looked at his master, perplexedly. Why were they just suddenly leaving?

The heartless would never know…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alright, short chapter, but the next one will be totally better. I wrote this fanfic listening to 'Devil Inside' by Utada Hikaru and I was like 'Wow!' What an awesome song for this chapter, why? I don't know O.o…anyway! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please? X3

****


End file.
